The Fairground
by VanillaTea
Summary: How did Ivan convince Yao to go to the fair anyway?/One-Shot. Rated T for Fluff


A/N: So after being pushed and whined to, I wrote a RoChu fic for my own Jao Jao...  
>It's way too fluffy compared to other fics I've wrote XD<br>Anyway, based off true events between my and my Yao(She just felt ill after going to the fair for the first time XD)  
>I don't own Hetalia<p>

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Yao's hands tightened around the metal bar in front of him, while his stomach somersaulted, threatening to bring up his breakfast. And the worse thing was that the ride hadn't even started. He turned to face the huge, blonde haired man next to him, wondering how someone like Ivan had convinced him to come to the fair.<p>

You see, Yao was a very traditional person and tried to keep the many traditions he had. The fair was not one of them. In fact, Yao had never been to the fair in his life, let alone on rides. So here he was, sat on one of the jerkiest thing he had ever set eyes upon. He felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of grimaced thought.

"Hey Yao, You ok? You look ill"

Ivan was looking at Yao with concerned violet eyes. He was obviously worried for the younger male but despite the fact that Yao wanted nothing more to get off the ride; a small smile broke out over his face. He couldn't help it. Just seeing the Russian reminded him of a small child or a lost puppy dog. It was rather cute he had to admit.

"No aru...I'm just nervous that's all"

Ivan gave a huge grin. He was just happy that he had gotten Yao to come to the fair. It took a lot of whining and pressuring but in the end it was worth it. Just to sit next to Yao was enough to make his heart beat faster and he longed to see the Chinese man laugh and smile, a rare sight for many. He laughed softly and lightly nuzzled Yao's cheek with his nose.

"It's ok da, you'll get used to it I promise. You'll enjoy it"

Yao felt his face flare up in a red blush and turned away to save an awkward moment. Why did Ivan do that to him? Just hearing seeing his childlike innocence melted Yao inside. He didn't want to admit it but the only reason he agreed to come to the fair was to make Ivan happy. Something about him just made Yao feel fuzzy inside, like hugging a fluffy pillow.

Just then the ride started to move and Yao tightened his grip. It span around fast, making his long hair flow out behind him in the wind. He could hear the Russian next to him laughing with happiness, enjoying the speed and movement of the ride. However, all Yao wanted to do was to get off. His organs were thrown all around him body and his heart kept bouncing from his throat to his stomach. His whole body was screaming in agony and it didn't help the Ivan's hands kept brushing past his, lingering just long enough to make the older man blush a deeper red each time. He scrunched up his eyes and curled up as best he could, wishing the ride would stop.

And suddenly it did. Yao felt his stomach go back to his proper place and Ivan calming down next to him. But his head didn't stop spinning and the feeling of nausea swept over him like a current. He clumsily slipped of the ride and stumbled towards the exit, leaning on fences and stands. He felt Ivan grab his shoulders to steady him.

"You don't look so good da...maybe we should get further away from the noise."

The Chinese man weakly nodded his head and allowed Ivan to guide him out of the fair and into a shady spot in the field it was set. He could still hear the faint beats of music in the distance but his stomach kept distracting him. Yao collapsed on the ground, taking deep breaths as he tried to collect himself. He could feel the Russian man sit down next to him and the worry in his voice when spoke.

"Are you sure you're ok da? We can go home if you want."

Yao shook his head lazily and leaned on Ivan's shoulder for support.

"It's ok aru...I just need a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Anything aru! Just something to take this sickness of my mind!"

Ivan seemed to sit in silence for a while, thinking. Several moments passed before he spoke again.

"Anything...?"

Yao whined loudly.

"Anything aru! I don't care I just want to feel better aru!"

Before Yao could object, Ivan quickly, but lightly, grabbed Yao's face and brushed his lips against the older man's. Yao felt his heart stop in his chest and a blush creep across his face. Was this really happening? Without him knowing, his body seemed to melt into the kiss. Ivan's lips were surprisingly soft for someone who spent so much time in the harsh cold. And just as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Ivan pulled away and turned to face the other direction, a light blush on his face. Yao reached up to touch his lips. He could still feel the presence of the younger man's against his.

"I-Ivan aru...?"

"You said you wanted a distraction da...so I did as you asked."

Yao couldn't help a smile spread out across his face. Sometimes the Russian could be so sweet. Actually, he was always sweet to Yao. It only just hit him there. Ivan was always there for Yao to lean on or to talk to about his problems. Ivan actually cared for the Chinese man. It was actually rather amusing. This huge polar bear of a man, who sadistic and lonely streak had been shown many a time, cared for Yao. And it was always Yao that tried to prevent that streak from being shown.

Maybe it was the nausea controlling him, but Yao found himself pulling Ivan's scarf and making their lips meet again. He could hear Ivan squeak in protest for a few moments before actually controlling the kiss. He ran a hand through Yao's long hair, tangled from the wind, and lightly ran his tongue across the other man's bottom lip. Yao opened his mouth, wanting the younger man to explore and dominate. Ivan complied to Yao's demands, delving his tongue into the cavern of his mouth and exploring every inch. The first taste wasn't pleasant, as the taste of sick and nausea was still present. But as the moment's past, Sweet tea and candy floss took over, will Ivan to deepen the kiss as much as he could. Yao tried not to moan but it was too hard. It only took a few more moments of Ivan exploring his mouth before a moan escape the older man's lips. Embarrassed, he broke the kiss and turned away.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. Yao could be so cute. He wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulders and hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry but I think you distracted me more than I distracted you. We can go if you still feel ill..."

The Chinese man blushed and leaned into the touch, nuzzling into Ivan's neck.

"No aru...I feel fine now I'm with you"


End file.
